The sound of his laughter
by Red Okami writer -Jiseru
Summary: In Nova's Point of View "....By the angry glisten in his eye, all of us knew that he was changing.... And it wasn't for the better.
1. Introduction

It is amazing how time works. I could almost remember it now. I just used to love to see Mandarin laugh, his shoulders quivering, tear droplets forming on his eyes, and just his one chuckle could make the whole room laugh....

Oh, there were so many things that I loved when he was still our leader.... Cracking a few bad jokes in attempt to make others laugh.... Helping Antauri and Gibson on their research.... Assuring Otto when things went bad....

Of course...

....that all changed when the Skeleton King arrived.

The first time he challenged us we had underestimated him. He had minions that melted into _ooze, _for Pete's sake. But... the more times we fought him, the stronger he became. It didn't come to mind that he was watching us and taking note of what we were doing; how we battled, the techniques we used.

...and for the first time, after, I don't know how many battles, we lost.

Mandarin was infuriated. He had blamed all of us for not trying hard enough, for not doing our work. All of us tried to calm him down.

"It was only one battle, Mandarin," Otto said soothingly.

"_But don't you understand_?" Mandarin screeched. "He's becoming _stronger! _How long do you think it'll be before he wipes out _completely_?"

The long, solemn silence stunned me. Mandarin was usually very optimistic, no matter how bad we lost in other fights. Sure he'd sometimes correct us a little harshly, but he wasn't _this _hopeless. By the angry glisten in his eye, all of us knew that he was changing.

And it wasn't for the better.

"We'll train harder," Antauri said, forcing on a smile. "Make up some new techniques, some new strategies, and maybe even-"

"Who's the leader, Antauri?" Mandarin interrupted bitterly.

"Oh, um... You are, Mandarin," Antauri addressed humbly.

"And are you questioning my authority, Antauri?"

Antauri stared at him uncomfortably. "N-no, no, of course not."

"Then allow _me _to do _my _job to authorize the team," Mandarin snapped. Antauri almost jumped back a step. "Now.... if you may excuse me...."

Mandarin turned around and walked away, saying things ruthlessly to himself under his breath.

"I... I don't understand," Gibson murmured. "He... he never acted in such a manner before..."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Otto said.

"Wait..." Antauri stopped Otto. "I... think he should be alone for a while."

"I agree," Gibson whispered. "I don't want to spark his anger at all. He sounded so solemn it was as if he wanted to murder Antauri."

.....That painful, agonizing, evil silence took a grip on us again....

"Well I'm tired," Sprx piped, breaking the dead air. "I'm going to sleep, alright? Who wants to join me?" His grin faded when we all just gaped at him. "What...? Aw, c'mon, guys! We all know Mandarin! He'll make a fuss out of it for a while and then get over it."

"I'm afraid this isn't the case this time," Antauri mumbled. "I'm sensing some sort of disturbance withen him-"

"Come off it, Antauri!" Sprx growled. "Quit making things so suspenseful! He'll be alright in the morning!"

He shook his head and strolled quietly to his quarters.

"Do you think there's a possibility that... that Mandarin..." Gibson paused.

"I'm not sure," I said softly. "With Mandarin... just about anything could happen."

_To Be Continued_


	2. It continues

I'm sorry if this isn't any good. I've been feeling very sick and dizzy lately and this story kept stabbing me in the back. I just had to keep writing again, I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations... and if it's too short -_-

* * *

Mandarin's strange behavior continued to unnerve me and the rest of the team. From the day he had yelled at Antauri, he had been eating less and less, until he eventually didn't eat at all. Bags started appearing under his eyes, and he seemed grumpier than ever from loss of sleep.

When Otto tried to say to hi and start a conversation with him, Mandarin abruptly slapped him across the face, a twinkle of annoyance in his eyes. Otto just stared at him, taken aback. Before Mandarin realized what he had done and apologized, Otto walked away, that startled look still in his face. I was hiding behind one of the walls in the hallways, watching Mandarin murmur "sorry" as Otto disappeared. I jumped when I felt a cold metallic hand touch my back.

"Nova, relax; it's me," Antauri whispered. He gestured for me to come and, with one quick look over my shoulder, I followed the black monkey.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I... I think it's best if Mandarin dealt with this himself," Antauri replied softly.

I felt a bolt of anger tingle my face. "But Antauri!" I protested. "He's our _friend_! We can't just leave him like this! What if there's something really wrong with him?!"

Antauri didn't answer. Instead he led me to a room where Sprx and Gibson tried to coax Otto out from under his bed.

"Mandarin has been acting quite unusual lately, hasn't he?" Gibson inquired, shaking his head as the green tail slithered back under the bed.

"He hit me..."

Antauri got on his knees and said, "Look, Nova's here. Why don't you come out and see her?"

I followed suite and ducked my head into the covering. Otto blinked back at me, tears dripping down his face. He shuddered a bit as I moved closer.

"Aw, Otto..." I reached out and stroked his cheek. "Mandarin was just tired. He gets very angry really easy when he's tired... remember?"

"But he hit me," Otto whimpered, edging back.

Something yanked my tail and forced me out. I turned around.

"Otto, just get out of there!" Sprx snapped, clutching my tail. "He hit you; so what? It's not as if he gave you so bad an injury that you could die from it! You guys worry way too much! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH MANDARIN!"

"Sprx," Antauri gave the red monkey an ascentic grip on the shoulder. "I can see you are attempting to use anger to cover up your fears. Everyone can."  
Sprx squeezed my tail for a bit, I'm guessing out animosity, and finally after realizing he was right, let go.

"Sorry... it's just I'm kinda..." Sprx scratched his neck. "Well... believe it or not, I'm.... sorta... scared."

"We all are," Antauri nodded. "But we must have faith in our leader. Even if something does happen, I'm positive the Power Primate will revive him."

Otto crawled out and hugged his legs. "Me too."


	3. Trapped in the ice

"Nova."

I started, twitching my tail a little bit as a glanced over my back. Mandarin was leaning by the doorway, his shoulder relaxed on the sideline. He had this sort of impassive glint in his black eyes and a cocky smile on his lips.

"...Yes?" I asked. I hope I didn't insult him; my voice was tinted with disturbance.

"Nova, I need you for..." Mandarin gazed up thoughtfully. "...For an experiment, if you may?"

"Sure," I said. "What kind of experiment?"

"A special one I need _you _especially for," Mandarin replied. He gestured toward me out. "Come."

I looked down at the book Antauri had asked me to study. Since Mandarin had been locked in his room most of the time, Antauri took charge.

"Nova. I'm _telling _you, not asking."

"Sure.... Coming, Mandarin."

As we both walked down the hallway, him in front and me behind, we passed by Sprx. As soon as Sprx saw me with Mandarin he yanked my wrist and hoarsly whispered,  
"Don't go."

I pulled back my arm, agitated, and whispered back, "Why?"

I could feel the tensity between us. His brow was deeply furrowed and his mouth was curved to a concerned frown. His intimidation caused a huge lump in my throat when Sprx shook his head.

"Nova."

I cringed.

"Nova," Sprx muttered, scrunching my metal wrist harder. "Don't."

"I have to, Sprx," I forced his hand off mine and quickly backed and walked away.

*

"So, Mandarin," I said, trying to create an easy conversation so as to relax myself a little. "Where are we going?"

"The top of the robot." His voice was so impatient and dull it made me want to discontinue this communion. I grabbed at my tail a little bit.

I thought I was going about to go into a sudden panic until Mandarin finally stated, "We're here." He entered a dark room and switched on a light.

The room was enormous and was seperated into two ways by a glass wall. A huge machine was connected to one side of the glass; it beeped and flashed different colors of buttons, dials, and levers.

"Go in here," Mandarin instructed, waving toward a door to the other side of the glass. For some reason this sort of disturbed me. I shook my head very slowly. I weakened as he frowned, his red pupils flashing. "Nova..."

"Okay, okay," I stuttered, leisurely making my way inside. I couldn't help but jump a little when he shut the door. I took a deep breath and turned to him. "So?"

"Wait," Mandarin glanced at me, and then stared at the machine. He pressed a few buttons, adjusted a couple dials, and pulled a lever up.

A small mist came out of this vent in the ceiling. I spied it curiously and felt it. It was breezy and cool. At first it went in limited and languidly, it almost felt nice... until Mandarin pulled the lever _down_. The mist turned into a wind storm. The room turned arctic, small freezing needles began to stab me. I curled my tail around my legs and shivered. I looked over at Mandarin. "Mandarin, this is getting way out of hand. Please, let me out. It's cold in here!"

He continued to look at me, one hand on the lever, the other on a dial. My heartbeat began to race. My face began to burn and sting.

"Mandarin, please, let me out!" I cried, tears dripping down my face and eventually freezing up. To my utmost horror, however.... Mandarin _smiled. _He pulled the lever dangerously low and began to lower the temperature with the dial.

I could scarcely breathe by now. I was gasping for air, looking for another way to get out. After turning around and around in circles, desprate for a way out....

I went out cold. Everything blackened.... And I didn't think for a _split second _about myself. The only thing that got me the most was.... Mandarin...

Why?


	4. Awake

"Nova... Nova... Antauri, her eyes are open!"

"_SHH_, Sprx, her breathing is still abonormal. She needs to rest more."

"_Rest _more? It's been four hours, Gibson!"

As reality siezed me I found it hard to breathe; each small swallow a gasp of warm air, slicing through my lungs and coming back out in a choking cough. I struggled to take another breath, but my chest stopped in place and I couldn't. Gibson immediately flew his hands to it and dug gently with his forepalms, slowly then releasing his grasp. He did it multiple times until I could breathe a little easier.

"What... what...?" I didn't want to talk; it hurt so much. My eyes scanned of what I could see around the room. Sprx staring down at me, squeezing his tail anxiously. Gibson applying a small breathing mask over my muzzle. Antauri checking the computers and watching my and another's heartbeat. Otto fixing up something on a long, metallic blanketed desk. Mandarin.

I wanted to sit straight up and give him a piece of my mind but my body refused to obey me. It was way too weak and wanted to be treated. So instead I glowered at the orange simian viciously as Gibson tightened the mask. Sprx, seeing my glare, rushed toward me and knelt down with that concerned glint in his eye. I turned away, embarrassed of what they told me; "I told you so."

"Mandarin... do you know what happened?"

I looked back at our worn out leader and noticed Antauri was trying to speak with him. Antauri sounded, surprisingly, a little angry. His golden glowing eyes were so cold it made me freeze into place. As silence stretched out longer, Mandarin grunted.

"Absolutely nothing happened," He said with a bland twist of conniption.

"There was an explosion, Mandarin!" Sprx cried out. "You cannot tell us that nothing happened!"

"Nova just got angry!" Mandarin scowled. "That huge explosion was her releasing all her energy out of anger!"

"She must've been really mad if she _e_x_ploded_ on you," Otto noted softly.

"Yeah, _Mandarin_," Sprx said, his voice dripping with bitterness. "What _did _you do to piss her off so badly?"

Mandarin closed his eyes and his lips tightly together. I then realized that he didn't say anything out of, not humiliation, but animosity. The white fur on his chest bristled and spiked under his chin. The lines above his eyes deepened and his frown compacted further. His hands were squeezing each other so hard we could hear it _scritch _and see it turn white.

"_Mandarin_..."

Suddenly out of no where our leader jumped to his feet and gave Sprx a sharp blow to the head, knocking him out, screeching, "You have absolutely NO authority to sound so disrespectful to me, SPRX-77! I am your leader, and as your leader you must treat me with courtesy and privacy!! _DO YOU UNDERSTAND_?!"

Antauri pulled him forcibly back down to the table with his telekinesis ability. "Mandarin! You must relax!"

"You!" Mandarin shrieked to our second in command. "This is all _your _fault! _You _have turned them all against me!"

"I have done no such thing," Antauri said, his forehead darkening. "It's _you. _I didn't want to say or admit this, but you are going _corrupt_, Mandarin. This loss has driven you _insane. _You must calm yourself down and trust in your team to-"

"_NEVER_!" Mandarin screamed. His voice vibrated violently down the room, shocking me and the rest of the team. At that time, my eyes were starting to water and my heart began to slow with hurt. All my anger suddenly flew off, as I didn't feel mad anymore. We all gazed Antauri, who had his eyes shut patiently and in pain.

Finally he took a deep breath, and put his hand onto Mandarin's. "I apologize for losing my temper, Mandarin, but... I told you before, we will not take over Shuggazoom with you."


	5. Breaking him open

_Second to last chapter. _

.......................................................................................

"...What?" Otto whispered, after about ten minutes worth of portentous quietude. The news was so surprising all the monkeys had refused to talk, metally daring each other to speak to break the silence.

"He... he wants to... to... t-take...." Gibson's words came in slow uneasy chunks, as if he couldn't believe it himself. He didn't bother to finish and walked to me instead, pretending to distract himself by checking my pulse rate and temperature.

"We were instructed to protect it," Antauri said, the only true voice that spoke with courage and strength.

"Yes..." Mandarin nodded slowly in agreement, jumping off the bed. "Which is _exactly _the reason we must take over Shuggazoom. If we do, think of how easier it will be. _Think _about it."

"_NO_, Mandarin," Antauri growled, his eyes squinting beastly. "We will not-"

Mandarin waved his hands, signaling for him to be quiet. He turned to us and smiled, that sweet smile he normally gave us after a mission well done. "What do _you _think, team? Ignore Antauri for now. Would you like to stay with me and conquer over Shuggazoom, or..." He gave a displeasing glare at the black monkey. "Decieve me... and be banished from this team..."

Antauri closed his eyes and stood still for a moment. Everyone was "busy" doing something. Otto with Sprx. Gibson with me.

"Well, team?" Mandarin asked, his voice so friendly it made my heart melt. "Are you really so willing to betray me?"

Sprx groaned slightly, getting up from the floor. He glanced up to Mandarin and edged away from him, still hurt from that percussion. He had this sort of look in his face that read _get away from me_.

"Sprx," Mandarin kneeled down and stared at him. He grinned and held out a fist. "Will you join me in my conquest over Shuggazoom?"

"WHAT?" Sprx screeched, scrambling to his feet and running behind Antauri. "You're mad, Mandarin!" He then paused and gazed at Antauri. He said in a slower, calmer voice, "I'm in Antauri's team." Mandarin twitched, his eyes flashing with peevishment.

Gibson turned away from me and faced his best friend, the psychic. He braced himself and took a deep breath, taking small unhurried steps toward him. He murmured lightly, "I'm with Antauri, too."

I tore off my breathing mask and ran across the room, standing right next to the red and blue monkey. With a cough, I stuttered, "Me th-three."

Otto was left. He was still on his knees, at the same exact spot where he had attended Sprx.

"Otto."

Otto didn't wince like I expected him to. He sighed and stood up, just between Antauri and Mandarin. First, he bordered our leader, walking toward him, his hands together.

"I'm happy at least _one _of you didn't desert me," Mandarin smiled.

Otto slowly twisted toward the bed where Mandarin lay just twenty minutes ago. He picked up a hammer, gently revolving it around in his hands. His voice was so quiet I barely could hear; "....I'm sorry, Mandarin."

Mandarin gave him a perplexed stare. "...What do you-?"

Otto suddenly spun to him and smashed the tool-good and hard-right onto his orange and white striped helmet. Otto refused to watch as our leader lost conciousness and fell silently onto the cold hard floor.

Otto dropped the hammer and himself on the floor, his body quivering. He hugged himself, muttering, almost a bit savagely, "Go ahead, Antauri."

Antauri's tensed expression finally softened. He put his arms across his chest, concentrating deeply on Mandarin's darkness. He took on a bright green aura form that shrouded his entire body, amazing me and the team. Gibson closed his eyes as well, and repeated what our second in command had done, and then it was Sprx, me, and eventually Otto. Mandarin seemed to be in absolute shock and pain as we tried to force that evil withen him out. He squirmed on surface, shaking like he was having a seizure. He let out a blood-curdling scream as we attempted to dig deeper, and deeper, but it was way too strong. Antauri, for some strange reason, was flung dead-on to the wall, shuddering. Since he was our main power source, the power primate had dissolved in our use.

"Antauri!" Gibson cried, running toward him. Antauri grunted as he pulled himself up. He shook his head, his golden eyes staring at our leader.

Mandarin sat up straight, his eyes glinting with pure hatred and the seeming desire for...blood. His mouth formed the words right at Antauri, "I...will....destroy you..."


	6. Conclusion and epilogue

The absence of sound raised the intensity everywhere. There were no voices but the deep breaths made by Antauri and Mandarin, both exhausted by our attempt to suck the immorality out of our leader. Mandarin's breaths were the deepest, scariest I've ever heard, and those eyes... those glaring, flared up, vicious, murdering eyes....I felt like I had been pulled into hell.

"It... it didn't affect him," Gibson realized in horror.

"It's too far within him," Antauri mumbled, still looking at Mandarin. "Mandarin... in order to keep this team together... you must expel your dark desires..."

"Never," Mandarin whispered seethingly, clenching his fist.

"You do realize..." Antauri coughed, and then continued. "You do realize you're abondoning us..." Mandarin's eyes widened to full extent. "...Right?"

"No, Antauri," Mandarin growled, his eyes suddenly squinting long and hard. "_You _have turned this team against me. Your leader!"

"I haven't..." Antauri pushed Gibson gently away and stood up straight. "They have chosen to stay with me."

Before anyone, _anyone_, could think twice, Mandarin let out a screech so horrid and charged at Antauri. Antauri, I guess, saw this coming as he stuck out two fingers and aimed it at Mandarin. Before Mandarin could lay a finger on him, the fingers pressed his forehead by his own natural force.

The orange simian paused, his eyes wide with shock. He fell to his side, once again unconcious.

"I have caused trauma to his cranial cavity," Antauri murmured. "He will be down for now."

"So what do we do?" Otto asked, getting on his knees.

Antauri swallowed, allowing himself to concentrate. Without a tremor in his voice, he advised, "Otto. Relieve Mandarin of his metal parts."

"What?!" Otto cried, his hand flying to his chest. "Do you really mean it, Antauri?!"

"Yes," Antauri gulped again, turning away, as if he was afraid to face the team and make the ultimate decision. "It's... it's clear... he is in no position... to be our leader any longer."

*

Although everyone had the courage to watch Mandarin, covered in bandages, taken away, everyone went into a deep depression once in privacy.

Otto had put off all his inventions and had been mourning every night. I often heard him whimper, "Why... why did I...?" and sob silently in the lone darkness.

Gibson had stopped studying as well, and every now and then he'd glance up at a light and say some random things to himself. I even caught him say things like "Mandarin, what would you do if...."

Antauri was always on the top of the super robot, studying either a sun up or a sunset, his eyes fixed on the horizon. He began to meditate a lot, too, although I could tell he was always distracted by seeing his brow crease low above his eyes.

Sprx had stopped talking altogether. He never made anymore jokes or teases, and even when he did (which was very rare) no one ever listened.

And me? All I ever did was lay in my bed, blanket sitting atop my head, a blank expression in my eyes. Tears oozed in slowly, sliding down my cheek and swinging on the edge of my chin, eventually dripping down my sheet. I began to remember the good times; often reminding myself that it was just a couple months ago when we were playing around, the whole team, even Antauri, ganging up on Mandarin in an effort to making him laugh. And when we succeeded, the whole room itself began to explode into childish fits of cachinnation, that warm, satisifying feeling in our heart.

Albeit, years went by and everyone began picking each other up, regaining their regular personalities, smiling again. But, of course, nothing felt the same. There was always something missing....

When we met Chiro, we were determined to fix up the old relationshp we had with our previous leader using our new one. At some times, we were almost convinced we had achieved our goal. But it never, ever really felt the same...

And though Mandarin's evil cackle makes him show what he really is now, seeing his shoulders quiver, staring down at us with that lop-sided grin, I would always hold back a smile, no matter how bad things were getting...

.....Because I could always remember the sound of his laughter.


End file.
